nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Gerheade
is a fairy and serves as an adviser to the Fairy King. Appearance Gerheade wears a long yellow dress and a green hat adorned with a flower that covers one of her eyes. She also wear earrings that match her pointy ears and wings, and a fruit wand. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Gerheade is a mysterious, strange and aloof fairy, but takes her job as adviser and the Fairy tradition very seriously. Like most fairies, she has a distaste and mistrust towards humans, which lead to her original animosity towards Ban. As harsh as she seems to be, she greatly cares for her fellow Fairies and wants to protect them. History Long ago, Gerheade was once an adviser to the old Fairy King, Dahlia, until he died and was soon replaced by King to whom she became an adviser. However, this soon ended when King went missing after a rescue mission went wrong and eventually left the forest and Elaine to protect the Fountain of Youth. Gerheade later returned to the forest when Ban regrew the forest, but still disliked him for being human. Plot Albion arc After Ban returns to the Fairy King's Forest to give some of his blood to keep the tree healthy, Gerheade appears and tells him that Fairy Kings are chosen by the Sacred Tree, that she dislikes Ban, and that she still believes King to be the true heir to the Fairy Clan. However, Ban reveals that he does not want the job and that King can have it; however, she soon reveals her true plan and attacks Ban, hoping to use him for more blood for the tree. While Ban has the upper hand, he is soon distracted when she threatens Elaine's body. Ban leaps in front of the vine, protecting Elaine but also letting himself get trapped. She leaves the chamber and finds King fighting an Albion. When the Fairies start to fight back, she takes King far away to protect him. He, instead, unleashes True Chastiefol to slay the creature, and is injured in the process. Afterwards, she held King as Ban healed him, and then tried to apologize to and thank Ban, who interrupted her and told never to endanger Elaine. She promised to protect Elaine. Ravens arc Abilities and Equipment Abilities * |Shugo (Gādian)}}: Power Level Battles Albion arc *Ban vs. Gerheade: Win Relationships Gloxinia Gloxinia is Gerheade's older brother, not much is known about their relationship, though during an illusion that was cast on her, King, Diane, Matrona, and the other fairies while dancing, she cried when she heard his voice. Trivia * She smells like mint. * Gloxinia shaped and named a flower doll he created during the Great Fight Festival after her. * Gerheade is the oldest character to date in the series, without being sealed or immortal, how she achieved it is currently unknown. * According to the databook(s): ** Hobbies: Supporting the fairy king ** Weak Point: The fairy king ** Dream/Hope: King’s awakening ** Regrets: Nothing comes out of it even if she regret something ** The most embarrassing thing in her life: Being impolite to Ban References }} Navigation es:Gerharde Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies